


Rude Awakening

by brelovescats



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Confusion, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Soulmates, Teleportation, Waking Up In A Different Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After drinking a suspicious drink, Jeonghan wakes up in Jackson's room. IN CHINA. How will Jeonghan get home? How did he end in China? And why can't he stop staring at Jackson's six pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

When Jeonghan wakes up, for the first time in a long time, he doesn’t smell lilacs and lavender. Immediately, Jeonghan becomes nervous and worried. Woozi, his roommate, never ceases to spray the air freshener first thing in the morning. What stopped him now? Is Woozi sick? Jeonghan sits up and nearly screams in fright when he realizes that the blanket covering him isn’t his. He looks around the unfamiliar room and he stares hard at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed. ‘3:00 pm? What are I doing here? When did I get here? Where is here?,’ Jeonghan thinks to himself before swinging his legs until his feet hover above the floor.

Jeonghan stands up, noticing that he’s still wearing the silk pajamas he was wore to bed last night. He sighs, content, when he smells the fresh scent of apples and a variety of spices. The smell reminds Jeonghan of the woods. It smells fresh and clean. Then he realizes with a start that the room didn’t smell like that earlier. What’s making it smell like that so suddenly?

The door across from the bed opens and a man steps out. The man stands with a towel hung loose around his waist, his hands rubbing his black hair with a smaller towel. He doesn’t seem to notice Jeonghan yet. Jeonghan subconsciously swipes his bottom lip with his tongue as he openly stares at the man’s chest. The man has abs to die for. They are perfectly chiseled and seem sculpted by gods. Jeonghan sighs, envious.

That soft sound is what finally draws the man’s attention to him. The man freezes and then yells shocked at the pretty boy sitting on his bed. Jeonghan bites the inside of his bottom lip, scared by the loud abrupt sound exiting out the handsome (and half-naked) man in front of him. Soon the yelling stops and Jeonghan gets stared at. He self-consciously runs his fingers through his dark reddish brown hair. He does it in a way that seems like a flirtatious gesture though he doesn’t realize how it might look to other people. It’s just his nervous habit. He can’t help it.

“Who-who are you?” Jeonghan curses inwardly at his stutter before standing up. Jeonghan remains a respectful distance away from the man, choosing not to move closer. The man simply chuckles at him. Jeonghan’s cheeks warm when he hears the rich bass in the man’s laughter.

“Shouldn’t I be asking that question?” Jeonghan nods. ‘I think he’s… No… He can’t be Wang Jackson. That’s crazy,’ He thinks and yet… Could he be? The beautiful man just smirks before looking pointedly at him.

“Are you going to stay and watch me change or…?” The masterpiece- man!- says awkwardly, a little uncomfortable. Jeonghan’s whole face turns red, including his ears. He scurries off into the bathroom with his heart pounding fast. 

‘What’s wrong with me? It’s just a man… A gorgeous one…’ Jeonghan rolls his eyes at his impure thoughts. He sits on the closed toilet lid until he hears a sweet voice call out: “Come on out!”

:

“So… What’s your name?” The now-fully-clothed man says in unsure Korean. Jeonghan smiles at the gentle tone. He bows at a perfect 90 degree angle before saying his name. 

“Yoon Jeonghan. Of Seventeen.” He doesn’t know why he adds his group’s name, but he figures it can’t hurt. Maybe then this man will help him find out what happened to him.

“Jeonghan? Oh! Jeonghan!!! You don’t recognize your hyung?!” The excited man stands up, grabbing onto Jeonghan’s shoulders. He shakes him a bit. Jeonghan widens his eyes, furrows his brows and pushes his ‘hyung’ off of him.

“No. And from the way you just shook me, maybe I don’t want to!” He says it with a sassy tone, complete with a hand on his hip and a hair flip.

“Joisonghapnida!” The still ever so gorgeous man says with a 90 degree bow. Jeonghan’s gaze softens a bit, but the older doesn’t mention it. “I’m Wang Jackson. Your hyung.”

Jeonghan backs up from the shock and plops himself on the bed. His cheeks warm, but then he realizes something. Jackson Wang had posted on every social media that he has that he was staying in China to visit family. That means…

“Am I in China?” Jackson gulps at the timid, frightened voice before nodding slowly. With that, Jeonghan promptly passes out.


End file.
